Kageyama
' to Team Natsu in "The Shinigami Laughs Twice"}} Kageyama (カゲヤマ Kageyama) was a member of the Dark Guild Eisenwald's and one of their elites.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Page 14 Kageyama was one of Erigor's best men but he ended up being betrayed by his "friends" so he left. He is a user of shadow Magic and he is also a dispeller, having the ability to unseal Magical seals.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 16, Page 4Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 16, Page 10 Synopsis Lullaby arc Kageyama left to retrieve the death flute Lullaby, he managed to succeed and on his way back, he runs into a motion sick Natsu Dragneel on a train. He starts to slap him around to prove his strength, however as Happy stops the train, Natsu and Kageyama had it out again until Kageyama retreated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 12, pages 5-12 Kageyama then uses the train to transport the whole guild to their destination, however, Erigor punishes Kageyama for nearly alerting a "Fly" about their job.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 13, pages 4-5 Kageyama then helped his guild take over a train station as Team Natsu arrived.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 13, page 12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 14, page 5 Instantly remembering Natsu, he left to settle the score with him. As he followed Natsu however, he began to see Natsu senseless destructiveness. Nevertheless, Kageyama began battle with Natsu and ended up losing. However, Erza Scarlet then arrived and tried to force Kageyama to unseal Erigor's Wind Wall but he is stabbed in the back by his own guildmate to prevent this.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 16, pages 8-19 After they found another way out, Kageyama is brought with them so he could get some medical treatment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, page 16 He protests that they should have left him but words from Gray Fullbuster seem to change him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 18, Page 3 It doesn't mean he didn't take time to insult Lucy Heartfilia for falling on him though.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 18, Page 4 As he discovers Erigor is defeated by Natsu, he tries to continue the mission.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 20, Page 3 As he arrives at the guild master's meeting, he prepares Lullaby but understanding words from Makarov convince him to stop.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 5-18 However, despite regretting his decisions, Kageyama was still guilty of working in a Dark Guild and thus sentenced to prison.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Page 6 Fighting Festival arc Kageyama, who was released from jail at some point, watched the Fantasia Parade along with Karacka.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Magic and Abilities Shadow Magic (陰魔法 Kage Mahō) : He used Magic to bend his shadow to any form to suit his needs. A skilled user can also merge with his/her shadow and the shadow of others, which provides a stealthy method of transportation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 16, Page 10 *'Knuckle Shadow:' Kageyama shapes his shadow into fists to punch the opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 16, Page 10 *'Guard Shadow:' Kageyama uses his shadow to create a shadow dome that protects him from attacks.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 5 *'Shadow Orochi:' Kageyama shapes his shadow into multiple snakes to attack and bite his opponent. Kageyama said himself that the snakes he makes will chase his opponent to the ends of the world but may not be true as Natsu destroyed them all.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 16, Page 11 *'Shadow Pull': User creates a shadow in the shape of a giant hand that when it reaches the target it pulls it into the ground.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 4 Dispelling Magic: Though never demonstrated, Kageyama was said to have the power to unseal Magical seals.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 16, Page 4 Appearances in Other Media Kageyama is a playable character in Fairy Tail's first official video game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild. He is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild Trivia *His move "Shadow Orochi" is based of the Japanese creature of legend, Yamata no Orochi, an eight headed, eight tailed, giant snake. Major Battles *Natsu Dragneel vs. Kageyama *Natsu Dragneel vs. Kageyama: Rematch References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages